Modern industrial, commercial, aerospace and military systems depend critically on reliable pumps for fluid handling. Both gas and liquid fluids take advantage of smaller, more distributed and more portable systems for increasing uses in instrumentation and control. An improved electrostatic pump has been developed, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,586. In this patent, the pump consists of a single molded plastic chamber with two thin diaphragms stacked directly on top of each other. The diaphragms are actuated, depending on design, with electrostatic, electromagnetic or piezoelectric methods. This patent describes the use of a single chamber for pumping.
Out of this technology has come a need for improved pressure sensors that can use the speed and efficiency of the multiple diaphragm operation from a single molded plastic chamber. However, to make a pressure sensor operate optimally, the response to pressure changes should be as linear as possible.
It would be of great advantage if a pressure sensors using mesopump construction would have improved sensitivity.
Another advantage would be if a pressure sensors using mesopump construction would have increased linearization.
Yet another advantage would be if mesopump technology could be modified to be produced at less cost for use both as sensors and valves.
Other advantages and features will appear hereinafter.